Cadenas del corazón
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Teito siempre ha sido prisionero de su memoria, su pasado y sus temores; quizás haya llegado el momento de liberar a su corazón de tales ataduras, aunque poco imagina la identidad de aquel que le ayudará a alcanzar la libertad. Shonen-ai. Teito/Frau.


**CADENAS DEL CORAZÓN**

Teito siempre había tenido la sensación de ser un prisionero, estar atado con cadenas invisibles que le impedían liberarse e intentar ser feliz, ni siquiera era capaz de sonreír.

Estaba atado a su mente, prisionero de sus propia memoria no podía recordar casi nada sobre su pasado, recuerdos diluidos que parecían venir en el peor momento posible y desgarrarle por dentro, deseaba continuar avanzando, pero ¿Sino sabía quién había sido como podría saber hacia donde debería dirigirse? Durante mucho tiempo le habían dicho lo que debería ser, un soldado, un sacerdote, un amigo…ahora debería elegir su propio camino, aunque estaba consciente de que sino era capaz de liberarse de las cadenas que su propia mente le había impuesto jamás podría continuar.

También estaban las cadenas sociales, desde que tenía memoria no podía recordar otra cosa que el desprecio y la humillación, fingía que no le importaban, no significaban nada realmente importante para él porque simplemente les ignoraba, pero sólo se mentía, de alguna manera le dolía el no ser aceptado, el que nadie le quisiera cerca y no ser más que un estorbo le lastimaba más de lo que demostraba.

Y finalmente era prisionero de si mismo, sus dudas, prejuicios, temores…

Teito observó fijamente a la Luna, esa noche le pareció especialmente bella, parecía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejana que sentía que si estiraba los brazos lo suficiente podría alcanzarla y rozarle; durante mucho tiempo la luna había sido su única amiga, ahora que creía tener amigos de verdad no deseaba olvidarse de ella.

-Mikage- Susurró a su amigo reencarnado bajo la forma de aquel pequeño animalito, le acarició la cabeza y dijo algo dulce, jamás le olvidaría y continuaba sin entender aquello tan especial que este había visto en él como para sacrificarse a si mismo y a su familia; una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla, antes de llegar a esa iglesia jamás lloraba, ahora derramaba lágrimas ante el menor de los recuerdos.

-Las lágrimas son el manantial del corazón- Frau le tomó del rostro con delicadeza, el menor apenas y percibió el momento de su llegada, su instinto le indico que se alejará como tenía por costumbre, pero su corazón le impidió realizar otra acción mas allá que la de permanecer de pie y esperar.

-Yo no quiero un corazón- Declaró mirándole fijamente a los ojos- Tenerlo es demasiado doloroso, te vuelves prisionero de tus sentimientos y…simplemente no lo quiero.

-Has sufrido demasiado, ¿cierto?- Inquirió Frau apartándose lentamente, Teito evadió la mirada avergonzado de sus sentimientos.

-Yo no quiero que las personas salgan lastimadas por mi culpa- Expresó con dolor, nunca le había contado a nadie, pero era un asesino, le habían obligado a matar personas y muchas otras habían perecido en un intento de protegerle, Mikage era el vivo ejemplo de ello; parecía como si condenará a un terrible destino a todo aquel que se le acercaba demasiado, si permanecía encerrado en si mismo no dañaría a nadie.

Frau le sonrió y le vio como lo que realmente era, un niño asustado, atado a un destino impuesto por los demás; le sujetó de la mano y atrajo hacia si.

-Cuando te atas a ti mismo impides tu avance y el de aquellos que desean acercártele- La cercanía entre ambos era demasiada, a Teito le gustaba le gustaba ese sentimiento que le envolvía en un cálido manto en medio de la fría noche, aunque también le proporcionaba una sensación de bienestar que ni siquiera con Mikage había alcanzado, como si esa persona le protegiera lo suficiente como para liberarse de su mente, pasado y temores.

-Yo quiero… ser libre…-Susurró siendo apenas consciente de sus palabras, no sabía porque lo decía, pero se sintió realmente bien cuando sus pensamientos fluyeron con naturalidad.

Y en un acto sorpresivo a la vez que deseable, los labios de ambos se unieron en un beso, delicado, suave, liberador…El contacto no duró más que un par de segundos antes de desvanecerse, ambos se alejaron un tanto asustados.

-Este yo…quiero decir que…ya sabes…- Frau no encontraba las palabras con las que explicar el impredecible suceso, su intención no era aprovecharse de un niño de 16 años, pero…

Teito sonrió, se llevó los dedos hasta los labios y recordó la sensación, no explico ni dijo nada, simplemente dio la vuelta y salió corriendo por el enorme pasillo.

Podía sonar fantasioso o tonto, pero sentía como si ese simple acto de afecto le hubiera liberado, si podía amar a otro ser humano de aquella manera, también podía odiar y sobre todo perdonar, perdonarse a si mismo y una parte de si sentía que cuando ese día llegará estaría un poco mas cerca de su liberación, quizás el primer paso ya lo habría dado y a decir verdad, le había parecido bastante agradable.

Y pensado en el reencuentro inevitable al día siguiente con Frau su rostro se ruborizo.

**FIN**

Sin palabras respecto al mismo, raro como casi siempre, últimamente no puedo escribir nada normal, sino sólo cosas llenas de metáforas y cosas así, pero…

El primer fic que publico de ellos y quizás el ultimo, aunque me ha fascinado el anime.

Cualquier duda, comentario, crítica, sugerencia, queja será bien aceptada.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
